


Blank Page

by MonMalie



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, Chouji has just a single line, Confused Nara Shikamaru, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love, M/M, Naruto is Just Naruto, This Is STUPID, ino and shikaku are just mentioned, little angst, they don't have sex but are about to, they kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28346799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonMalie/pseuds/MonMalie
Summary: Where Shikamaru thinks his mind is like a blank page until he founds out he likes Naruto.I know i wrote to much about that comparison in the whole story.
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru & Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 169





	Blank Page

His mind was like a blank page almost all the time. No emotions, no interests, no nothing. He wasn’t interesting at all, just intelligent and one hell of a lazy dude.

Still, he was the only one chosen to be chunnin of his entire generation in the times that followed the death of the third Hokage: his strategies were good, his jutsus were just fine, his formations were reliable. Even though, he wasn’t very happy, too much of a drag to handle, more work, more missions, more _kids_ to take care of.

He was just a teen who wanted to lay down on the ground and watch the clouds as they passed by, being pushed by the wind.

Oh, he wished he was a cloud to do nothing, the wind doing all the hard work for him.

Shikamaru sighed, shaking his head, looking at the ton of accumulated work and other shits resting on his desk.

He thought: who would be his wind if he were a cloud? He couldn’t come with an answer that wasn’t “Naruto”, but he established that the boy would be his sun too.

 _All my sky, as blue as his eyes._ He caught himself thinking this and _oh, shit._

Shikamaru realized how much he was into his friend, and _oh, shit,_ what a drag to deal with something called emotions.

His mind was like a blank page. Almost a blank page, because that sheet of paper was suddenly full of one thing, Naruto, and his cheeks turned dark pink as the realization hit him hard, all the hairs of his body bristled with delight.

His cute smile showed up at the middle of his train of thought, his blue eyes closed in a curved line, a gentle breeze moved his blond hair and the sun caressed his tanned skin while small leaves fell from the trees in a gentle circular dance.

With a trembling hand, Shikamaru covered his mouth and his blush deepened. _Oh, shit, shit, shit!_ He was suddenly feeling weird.

“Oi, Shikamaru!” The boy flinched, trying to cover his red face with the papers on his desk. “You okay? You were looking at nothing while your face was going more and more r-”

“I am, I am, shut it” his movements were awkward “I need to go, see ya” and he escaped. Choji looked puzzled as his friend jumped out of the window. Well, that was strange. He shrugged, going back to his own papers.

 _Ugh, what a fucking drag was dealing with emotions._ He thought jumping across the rooftops, a strong blush placed in his cheeks.

*****

The clouds were moving softly, decorating with little gray spots the orange and pink mantle that formed the firmament. Shikamaru laid down on the grass and watched the changing sky as the time passed by until he fell asleep in the middle of the open field.

He was feeling safe, was his family’s land where he was sleeping moments before, avoiding everything and everyone all day long. He was sure that Choji and Ino would be looking for him everywhere, even Temari should be worried because he didn’t show up to eat lunch with her.

 _Fuck_. He forgot to show up for lunch with Temari! He slapped himself mentally and dragged a hand to his forehead letting out a whimper. “What a drag, man.”

“It’s not even a new day and you’re already complaining ‘ttebayo!!” Shikamaru opened his eyes wide, sitting up quickly.

“What the hell are you doing here?” He felt all the nerves in his body go on alert.

“Well, Ino and Choji asked me to help them look for you! They said you weren’t anywhere so I figured out I should ask about it to your father and I found him drinking at the bar with his friends ‘ttebayo!! He said you should be nearly here because you were looking awkward lately and you usually come here when that happens. I mean, I don’t see it but he said so, so-”

“Go to the point Naruto.”

“I searched for you on the woods for most of the afternoon, dude!! And when I finally find you, you were sleeping!! In the middle of an open field!!”

“Stop screaming” he laid down again with a loud _thud_. “I didn’t plan to be found, I just wanted to watch the clouds but I ended up sleeping” he sighed, watching as the sky turned black and little shiny dots appeared on it.

Naruto giggled “as lazy as always.”

Once again, the blank page he had as mind was full of the blond boy beside him. He sighed again, closing his eyes, feeling his friend sitting next to him, feeling his deep gaze on him. “What are you looking at? I can see you staring at me even with my eyes closed.” He was feeling… shy, very shy, and embarrassed. His cheeks were burning red and he felt uneasy. Naruto was very passionate about everything, even if it was just _staring at him_.

“Just at you, ‘ttebayo” he said with a soft voice, following Shikamaru’s request. And, _fuck! that was a bad idea_. He felt his body bristling at his voice and he stirred uncomfortable in his own place. Hell no, he suddenly preferred Naruto to destroy his ears with his shrill voice than hear that soft, sweet, _sexy_ murmur that excited him _so, bad._

“…What?”

“I mean, yeah? You look different” he said laying down next to him, _too close_. Shikamaru felt the need to move away a little. He didn’t.

“I obviously look different; we’ve grown up” he said sounding obvious.

“I don’t mean that, ‘ttebayo! I mean- your… energy? It’s strange? I don’t know how to say it!!” Naruto looked at him carefully. “You’ve been avoiding me for some time now! W-What did I do? Did I do something wrong? If I did please tell me and- I’ll do whatever it takes to make it up to you, dattebayo!” _Oh_. Did he think he had done _something_ to upset Shikamaru?

“…You’ve done nothing wrong, Naruto.”

“Then why-”

“Naruto” he started, looking at the stars apparently peacefully. When he heard a little _mm_ sound next to him, he continued “Have you ever felt the sensation of panic that runs through your body when you realize that you… feel something different than friendship towards someone you shouldn't?”

“…Eh? What do you mean by that dattebayo…” he looked confused at his friend laying down next to him “are you in love with someone…?” The black-haired boy didn’t say a thing for a while, just closed his eyes feeling the gentle breeze move the grass and his ponytail. His cheeks burning red.

“Forget it, it’s not important.” Naruto looked at him turning sideways. His deep gaze scrutinizing his reactions. “Stop looking at me!!”

“Why, do I make you uncomfortable?”

“Yes! Just stop dude, fuck off.” Naruto laughed.

“Yes I have.”

“What?”

“I’ve felt that panic, Shikamaru. When I first found out that I liked _him_ I went crazy. I mean… I could’ve expected him to be Sasuke, but… he wasn’t.” The blond boy was looking the sky as the stars were being covered by dark clouds. Shikamaru opened his eyes. Naruto liked a boy, _a boy_. That meant he had a chance with him, with that scandalous and clumsy blond ninja.

“Naruto…”

“And I’m feeling a different and huge panic again because I just- talked too much ‘ttebayo… I’m leaving now.”

“No, wait!” He took his arm preventing him from escaping. “Who’s this guy, Naruto?”

“Why do you want to know, it’s not important. You know is a dude” a nervous laugh escaped from his pink lips, his eyes evading those of Shikamaru as they were a pest. The black-haired boy looked at him intently and sought out his gaze. “D-Don’t look at me like that, Shikamaru!!”

“Who’s this boy, Naruto?”

“Stop asking…”

“Naruto…” he muttered still searching for his gaze.

“No… no, no, no. Shikamaru…” The blond boy was shaking his head with his eyelids tightly clenched. Shikamaru moved his face delicately bringing his eyes together. A pair of obsidians met two oceans in the middle of a starry night, the panic coursing through both boys’ veins. Shaking hands and watery eyes, jelly legs and shaky breaths.

They joined their foreheads, Shikamaru’s thumb brushing gently against Naruto’s cheek. “Naruto, please.”

“Stop saying my name like that, stop looking at me like that!”

“Why?”

“Cause you’re making me love you more! And it hurts me to know that you don’t feel the same way I d- mgh!” Shikamaru shut him up by stamping their lips together, kissing him hard, with desire, with love.

His mind, no longer a blank page but a whole book about Naruto, was also filled of his smell, his touch, his lips. The sweet sounds that escaped his mouth when Shikamaru pushed him into the grass were music to his ears, the touch of his hands on his head letting go of his ponytail, the feeling of his legs opening a space for Shikamaru to occupy with his body was like feeling heaven on earth.

He parted his mouths with a wet sound, the boy underneath him searching his lips blindly again, his body responding deliciously with soft bristles to every touch of his hands. Shikamaru was delightfully enraptured by Naruto’s reactions towards his attention.

“What the hell made you think I didn’t love you? You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen, geez.”

“Y-You just told me that you love me with that kiss. We’ll have a lot of time to clarify what we feel, but for now, kiss me again.”

Their lips intertwined again, deep, slow. Hips touching, moans dying into the other’s mouth, restless hands pulling closer, legs opening wider. A sharp, soft moan reached Shikamaru’s ears after he made a particularly suggestive movement towards Naruto’s hips.

“Shika- do that again, _please_ ” said Naruto breaking the kiss. Shikamaru rolled his hips again, going down to kiss his neck. The blond boy whined again moving his head giving him space.

“It’s going to be a long night, isn’t it?” Shikamaru said slowly into his ear and Naruto laughed.

“Yes, that’s right ‘ttebayo.”

His mind was surely a blank page until he met that blond and scandalous boy called Naruto, who turned it into a whole book about him instead. And, _what a drag_ to try to change it.

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a little drabble, but I continued writing after a while. Please let me know if there's any mistake I missed. (I know that typo errors exist and may be in the text, I will check them soon).


End file.
